koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Haman Karn
Haman Karn (ハマーン・カーン) is Maharaja Karn's daughter, a Zeon sympathizer who is the most influential politician for the asteroid, Axis. After the Zabi family lost the One Year War, several remnant forces fled to Axis and sought to regroup. Among those included were Dozle's wife, their daughter, Mineva, and Char. A young Newtype of budding potential, she felt connected to Char's Newtype capabilities and is hinted to have had held romantic feelings for him (or that they were lovers) during her early teens. When Haman was sixteen, her father died and Char recommended Haman to act as the guardian for Mineva. Like her father, Haman believes in the Zeon cause for the spacenoids' liberation and rights. Therefore, she desires to use her position to fight for the restoration of the Zabi family. Feeling abandoned by Char when he went to Earth as Quattro, Haman has a deep grudge for him. She seeks to personally taunt or destroy him at nearly any opportunity during the Gryps Conflict. Leading the Zeon forces to fight for Mineva, her quick thinking lead to the spacenoids' regaining power. In her gamble to reclaim Earth, however, she is betrayed by Glemy and her plans crumble apart. Though she had an affinity towards the young Newytpe pilot, Judau, Haman refuses to his pleas for her surrender. After a heated duel between them, Haman suffers defeat and is mostly immobilized. Staying true to herself to the end, Haman commits suicide rather than live to accept defeat. Mission Mode In her story in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, Haman is requested to support Char and Nanai's operations. Suspicious of the older Char asking for her help, Haman plays along in order to learn Char's true intentions. The feelings are mutual since Char sends Milliardo to accompany her and to ensure she fulfills her end of the bargain. During one of her missions, she meets Kamille and Judau in battle. As they approach one another, their consciousnesses link together via Newtype powers and they are startled by what they experience. Char disrupts them himself, angered by a possible Newtype hindrance to his plot. Haman acts as though nothing had transpired between her and the two youths, since Char still hadn't shown his hand to her yet. Once she learns Char's plans to destroy Earth, Haman decides to take a leap of faith by believing in the two Newtype youths. She secretly feeds information to Emma, who is a part of the forces opposing Char, prior to their final operation. Just as it seems Char's plans have come to fruition, he shows his true colors by ordering Haman's execution. Kamille and Judau arrive to act on her earlier request for help, helping Haman drive Char back. Although they complain about her methods, the three Newtypes know they have achieved a rare mutual understanding between one another. To unlock Haman as a playable character in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, finish the third mission in Those who pass by original story scenario. Throughout the game, she addresses Audrey by her real name, Mineva. During the aforementioned story arc, Scirocco and company reinforce her and Glemy from being overwhelmed by enemy forces. Meeting their saviors in person, she immediately disapproves Audrey's current position yet ceases her aggressions to avoid jeopardizing the princess. As Char attacks Scirocco's base, Haman and Audrey encounter Banagher in battle. While the two youths are surprised to see one another on opposing sides, Haman is suspicious of the boy allying himself with an older, unfamiliar Char. Haman stops Audrey from trying to enact an alliance with the Red Comet since she still distrusts him for his previous betrayals. During her stay with Scirocco's forces, Haman approves his plan of looking past their differences and working together for unification. She does so mainly due to her shared interest of exploiting the potential of pilots they rescue. Due to an explosion indirectly caused by Knight Gundam, Haman and Audrey are scattered from Scirocco's forces. Soon after, Haman receives a hailing from Char and negotiations quickly sour. When civility is no longer an option, Haman leads their remaining allies to escape for Audrey's safety. Since Banagher is one of the pilots who reinforced them, Haman trusts the boy enough to allow his reunion with the princess. From then on, the two women appear as selectable characters within the Those for Peace scenario. Players can unlock her alternate Double Zeta outfits -with or without spacesuit- by completing Double Zeta History Missions. Personality A cold commander, Haman is a woman who strictly lives by her own principles. Educated and cultured, she can deliver invigorating speeches to her followers within war or the political world. Her noble charisma gains her respect from others. She fiercely believes in the rights of spacenoids, thinking they are privileged to reconstruct the "defiled" Earth with universal liberty. In order to achieve this goal, she feels those lost to war for it are necessary sacrifices and hates hindrances of any sort. Haman is known to manipulate others for her beliefs, making her callous to suffering or grief. Taking pride of her power and superiority, she handles insults badly and often retaliates through violent means. Her feelings for Char are tinged with a sense of betrayal and abandonment. It's been implied that Haman once completely trusted him and felt a deep connection with him. When Char cut off ties by returning to Earth, Haman couldn't bring herself to forgive him since he stood for everything she despised. Therefore, they are often hostile towards one another and they can't come to terms again. Even so, a small part of Haman desires to rekindle their broken relationship as she did offer -albeit coldly- to have him join her twice. She has mixed feelings of regret when Char ultimately refuses her. It's because of her experience with Char that Haman has shut herself from accepting other people into her life. When she briefly connects with Kamille through their Newtype powers, they both see one another's deepest memories. Whilst Kamille thought there could have been potential for them to understand one another, Haman is infuriated by the invasion of privacy. Conversely, she is interested in Judau's Newtype capabilities since she feels he is the same as her. Many people around the two thought Judau and Haman were mutually attracted to one another. Though Judau eventually rejects her, Haman did appreciate the time they spent together. Quotes See also: Haman Karn/Quotes *"We can't ignore this! Haman, cover me!" :"You know, it wouldn't kill you to ask more politely. Ah, whatever." ::~~Kamille and Haman; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Haman is the strongest female pilot in all of her game appearances. She has a strong Shot rating, one of the strongest in her latest appearance, and an above-average Melee rating. Her weakest stat would be her Defense, which is lower than other male ace pilots. Her abilities are well tuned for Newtype Mobile Suits, but players can likely use any Mobile Suit with her and not experience too much trouble. Though she ranked below Char in her first two appearances, her stats finally top his strengths in the third. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Haman will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Hard Strike' - chance of dealing a critical hit when SP gauge is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Haman will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - none *Contempt - Char Aznable, Paptimus Scirocco, Puru Two, Glemy Toto Haman has special SP attack quotes with Judau, Char (Char's Counterattack version), and Milliardo. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Haman by reading the message she sends in the Terminal regarding her thoughts to protect Audrey. This can be unlocked after finishing the second scenario in the Those who Disagree chapter. Haman has special SP attack quotes with Char, Judau, Puru Two, Banagher, and Garrod. She has a special quote if Char is using his Quattro persona during their assault. Additionally, she also has special quotes for young male pilots, young Newtype males, and anyone who pilots a Qubeley. If Audrey is her operator, she will say special quotes for her. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Haman (each version of her). ;Haman (Zeta) *Default - Qubeley *Rival's MS - Hyaku Shiki *Weaker Suit - Gaza C *Occasional Pilot for - Quin-Mantha ;Haman (Double Zeta) *Default - Qubeley *Rival's MS - ZZ Gundam *Occasional Pilot for - Quin-Mantha Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Haman to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, she may be used to assist them in battle with her Partner Strike. :Assist type - Funnel :Mobile Suit - Qubeley :Action - For a limited amount of time, Haman may use her funnels to attack nearby enemies surrounding the player. Her funnels fire in tune with each of the player's strikes. Gallery Haman-zz-dwg.jpg|ZZ Gundam outfit External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters